The common aerosol type of container uses gas under pressure to propell the contents out of the container when a valve is actuated.
The type of container for which this method and apparatus is designed, uses an elastic sleeve to obtain the pressure needed rather than a gas. Such a container is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,829, issued to Hyman Katz.
The elastic sleeve is usually made of rubber and has an inside diameter much smaller than the diameter of the container on which it is applied, and the wall of the elastic sleeve is quite thick. It requires considerable force to expand the elastic sleeve in order to apply it to the outside of the container. The container is usually made of thin film and must be carefully manipulated, so as not to damage it while applying the sleeve.
The method and apparatus used to date to apply the sleeve to the container has been complicated and expensive and has not been entirely successful for the purpose.
This invention provides a satisfactory means to accomplish the application of the sleeve to the container. This invention is not limited to the use shown here.